pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pecan Pie
Pecan Pie is a seasonal plant that appears in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. It is unlocked after completing part 1 of the Brainzgiving seasonal quest. Pecan Pie slowly summons weak pecans, which either attack Zombies in nearby lanes or act as a weak defense across the column. The type of pecan summoned can be changed by tapping on Pecan Pie. When in defense mode, Pecan Pie creates defensive pecans in a 1x3 area in front of it. Pecans will slowly build up, eventually creating a pecan wall. This wall spans three lanes, and shares health across all three lanes, similar to Infi-nut's Plant Food. When in offense mode, Pecan Pie summons attacking pecans that rush down the lane and lanes next door, headbutting Zombies in front of them. These pecans take a few bites for Zombies to eat them, but can be instantly killed by Gargantuar smashes. Origins: Pecan Pie is based on a pecan pie, a popular Thanksgiving dessert made primarily out of pecans, fatty nuts that grow on trees primarily in the southern United States. Overview Pecan Pie is a very good jack-of-all-trades Plant, with a good offensive attack and a strong defensive ability. To be used most effectively, place Pecan Pie in front of your defense to use its defensive ability most effectively and switch to attack mode when a strong wall has been set up. Also, remember that Pecan Pie will automatically switch to attack mode if the wall reaches its max health, so plan for it to aid your attackers in longer levels. Genetic Levels Almanac Entry: Pecan Pie creates pecan walls and summons pecans to attack Zombies.|icon = Pecan Pie Tile|position = 20|description = The pecans are actually summoned via a portal from a pecan-filled pocket dimension.}} Plant Food Plant Food 1: Pecan Pie sends out a giant swarm of 100 Pecans split between all lanes and have its pecan production speed doubled for 15 seconds. Plant Food 2: Pecan Pie summons a wall of pecans spanning all five lanes in front of her. This wall has a total of 90 health and will take 20 damage from Gargantuar smashes instead of instantly breaking. Reinforce-mint Effect: When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Pecan Pie's pecans have doubled health and her pecan wall's max health is increased by 25%. Enforce-mint Effect: When boosted by Enforce-mint, Pecan Pie's pecans do double damage and stun Zombies they hit, and Pecan Pie summons pecans 50% faster. Strategies As a very good jack-of-all-trades Plant, Pecan Pie is an excellent defensive Plant with a strong offensive ability. To be used most effectively, use Pecan Pie in front of your other Plants to use its defensive ability most effectively, then switch to attack mode once a strong wall has been set up. If Zombies are starting to get near to your Plants, it can also be helpful to switch to attack mode early, especially if there is a group of weak Zombies or Zombies with special abilities nearby. Remember that Pecan Pie's wall will instantly be destroyed if a Gargantuar attacks it from any area, meaning that you should not rely on it for Gargantuar defense. Trivia * Pecan Pie was created for the 2019 Food Fight contest. Gallery Pecan Pie Tile.png|Pecan Pie on the lawn Pecan Pie.png|Pecan Pie on a transparent background Pecan Pie Packet.png|Pecan Pie's Seed Packet Pecan.png|A Pecan that Pecan Pie summons Pecan Pie Screenshot.png|Pecan Pie defending a group of Hypno-shrooms Pecan Pie Attack Screenshot.png|Pecan Pie summoning pecans to attack a Zombie Category:FF2019 Category:Nuts Category:Multi-Ability Plants Category:Food Fight Contest 2019 Category:Contest Winner